Experimental Kisses
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Sam doesn't want to make a fool out of himself again. Dean's there to help. SLASH. INCEST!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sam or Dean, no profit is being made from this._

**Warning: This story contains brother's kissing. Sam is 11 and Dean is 15. If you don't like, please don't read. Flamers will be publicly mocked. You have been warned.**

Experimental Kisses

Sam scowled and drop kicked his backpack across the room. His older brother, Dean, looked up in surprise at the noise Sam was making. "Keep it down over there, Sammy," he commented.

Sam didn't answer him, he merely continued scowling as he walked across the room and threw himself down on the bed next to the one that Dean was lying on. Sam stretched out onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

He heard a rustle of bed sheets on the next bed and glanced towards Dean who was leaning up on his hands, looking at Sam curiously. "What?" Sam asked, not looking at Dean.

"Nuttin'," Dean murmured, "just trying to work you out."

"What _are _you talking about?" the eleven year old asked, turning on his side to look at Dean.

"It's just that for as long as I can remember you've been complaining about wanting to go to a regular school and make some friends. Dad finally caves and stays in one place long enough for you to actually do that, yet you're sitting here looking like you never want to set foot in another school building again. I don't understand you," Dean shrugged.

"I'm sorry I want to go to school and be normal like other children," Sam snapped. "And, as for not wanting to set foot in school ever again… I can't, without being embarrassed."

"Why would you be embarrassed?" Dean rolled his eyes. "I mean more than you usually are."

"Shut up," Sam instructed, before turning over so that his back was to Dean. "Never mind," he mumbled.

There was silence for a few moments which Sam found more unsettling than Dean's constant chatting and their bickering. "What's wrong?" Dean repeated quietly.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. "I made a fool of myself today, let's just leave it at that."

"You know I'm not going to let up until you tell me what's wrong, Sam," Dean reminded him with his usual cocky smirk.

Sam turned to look at him again and sighed, knowing that Dean was right. "I was in the library at lunch time," he ignored the fifteen year old's snort of laughter, "and this girl came up and kissed me."

"Just like that?" Dean asked in amazement. "Just came right up to you and kissed you out of the blue?"

Sam nodded his head, "She tasted funny, all sweet and… _girly_," the eleven year old scowled.

"Was she your… _first _kiss?" Dean asked. Sam blushed and the older Winchester laughed. "How cute," he cooed, "my little brother's first kiss. Man, you're a late bloomer. I was four when a girl gave me my first kiss."

Sam glared at him as he continued speaking. "She asked me if I wanted to see her."

"What did you say?" Dean asked.

"I told her that I could see her perfectly already," Sam replied, burying his face in his hands.

Dean groaned. "Sammy," he whined, "she was asking you if you wanted to go out with her."

"I know that _now_," Sam rolled his eyes. "She got all annoyed at me and asked me if I liked kissing her. I told her it was 'okay'. Then she got all mad and told everyone that since I didn't like kissing her, I must want to kiss boys instead. How would I even know that? I've never kissed a boy."

"She knows you don't really want to kiss guys instead of girls, Sam," Dean sighed, "she's just telling people that because she's embarrassed herself and wants to take the attention away from her."

Sam nodded his head, falling silent for a few moments. "What's it like?" Sam asked. "Kissing a boy," he added when Dean looked at him curiously.

"H-How would I know?" Dean stammered, his hand going to rub at the back of his neck.

Sam laughed at his brother's nervousness. "I've heard you sneak guys in through the window after lights out," he informed Dean.

"I thought you were asleep," Dean whispered. "You're not going to tell dad, are you?" he asked.

Sam shook his head. "You've been doing it ever since we moved here and I've known all along. Why would I tell on you now?" he asked. "But tell me what it's like," Sam instructed, sitting up and folding his legs underneath him.

Dean sighed, trying to think of how to describe it. "It's…" he shook his head, "more or less as kissing a girl, only not as sweet and girly," he shrugged, "I don't know. It's hard to describe." Sam opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and closed it again. "What?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head, mouth firmly closed. "Sam," he said, a warning tone in his voice.

"I was going to ask you to do something for me," Sam admitted, "but it's stupid," he shook his head, getting up off the bed and heading towards the door.

Dean jumped up and was in front of Sam, blocking his exit, before Sam realised that Dean had moved. "Let me decide if it's stupid," Dean whispered, looking down at his younger brother.

Sam glanced up, suddenly aware of the height difference between himself and his brother. Sam was a good four inches shorter than Dean. He'd always been shorter than Dean, he even doubted that he would be tall enough to look into Dean's eyes without the older boy having to duck his head. "I was going to ask you if you'd show me what it was like," Sam whispered, breaking their eye contact and looking away. "To kiss a guy," he added.

Dean stared at him in surprise. "You… want _me _to show you what it's like to kiss a guy?" he repeated. Sam nodded his head. "You mean you want to watch me make out with another guy?" Sam shook his head and Dean swallowed nervously. "We… we… can't do that," Dean stammered.

Sam pouted, "Please, Dean," he practically begged, "if I don't know what it's like I'm going to end up kissing a boy at school and making even more of a fool out of myself. At least I know that I can trust you."

"But we're brothers," Dean argued, "and brothers don't kiss each other. It's not right!" he said, backing away from Sam slightly.

"We won't do anything else," Sam replied. "It's not like I want to make those weird noises you were making the other night with that guy… what were you doing anyway?" he asked curiously.

Dean blushed and looked away, "Nuttin'," he muttered, running a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath and looked back. He could see the earnestness and innocence shining in Sam's eyes, he knew that Sam meant what he was saying but he still couldn't bring himself to actually believe Sam wasn't joking with him.

"Please, Dean," Sam begged stepping closer to Dean and standing on his tiptoes. "Just once," he added.

Dean sighed and found himself ducking his head so that Sam could reach his lips easier. His eyes widened when he realised what he was doing but by that time it was too late, Sam had already pressed his lips against Dean's.

It felt weird to Dean, not just because Sam was his brother and younger than him. Sam's kisses were different to everyone else Dean had kissed. As cliché as it sounded Dean could feel Sam's love for him and the amount of trust Sam had for the older Winchester.

There was no tongue involved and their lips were only slightly open. Sam pulled away and smiled up at him. "Thank you," he whispered, hugging Dean before clambering onto his bed and pulling out his homework.

Dean blinked, trying to bring himself back to reality. "Hang on," he scowled, folding his arms across his chest, "you can't just sit there and not tell me the results of your little experiment."

Sam laughed and shook his head, his too-long hair falling into his eyes. "It's was… nice," Sam admitted. "Better than kissing a girl. Not as sickly. Thanks."

Dean knew that he should hate himself for what he had just let Sam talk him into doing but when he saw the pleased look on Sam's face he couldn't help grinning back at him. "Glad to help, Sammy," he said softly as he left the room to see what their dad was up to.

The End

Thanks for reading. X.


End file.
